But You Don't Have A Heart
by dean hasseloff
Summary: Melinda Winchester is in love someone or something that could never love her back; Castiel.
1. Leaving Madison

Melinda Winchester crossed her legs as she sat at the small table infront of the window. The chime of silverware against china plates and chatter from the locals muffled all silence in the resturant. It was a quaint little pub. Waitresses dressed in flowery yellow uniforms and white aprons. The chefs moved about in the back kitchen in the cover of a streamy cloud. Melinda watched the setting. She stared at the people as they moved about like busy bees. Her eyes then moved to Sam who was making his way back to the table. He sat down, placing a cup of tea at Melinda's propped elbows. She smiled as she raised the heated cup to her lips, then looked at her brother.

"Thank you." She took a sip, still gazing at Sam. Sam took his seat, then picked up his cup of coffee. "Not a problem," he looked out the window. "Quaint little town, isn't it?"  
Melinda's dark eyes looked to the street outside. Quaint was definately the most fitted word to describe Madison, Indiana.

Melinda remembered the town name, then looked at Sam. His eyes still studied the scene before his eyes. Yes, the town was quaint, but the name wasn't. Melinda could tell Sam just wanted to move on to the next destination, and get the hell out of Madison, Indiana. Poor Sammy.

Melinda lifted the cup back to her lips and let the steam of the tea settle in her nose before taking a sip. She loved how green tea caressed her senses. Her eyes always clsoed on their own as she went to drink it. Her tounge swimming in the taste. The tea seemed to massage her throat as she swallowed.

Sam's phone began to ring. He glanced at the call display, then his eyes shifted to Melinda. She watched as Sam filpped open his phone and pressed the talk button.

"Yeah." Sam briefly looked at his sister, then to the outside. "Right now?"

Melinda put down her cup and watched her brother with intriuge.

"Dean if it's not that important than there's no problem---" Sam stopped talking. Clearly Dean had cut him off.

"So it is important," he looked back up at Melinda. "Okay. We'll be there." And with that Sam hung up his phone. He stood up, snaking his hand into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Dean's at the motel. Apparently Cas has some he wants to say to us."

Melinda put down her cup and eagarley looked up at Sam. Her jaw dropped slightly. Her heart thumped.  
"Castiel?" Melinda asked rather anxiously. Sam slowly placed a 10 on the table and looked at her with slight confusion. "Yeah... What's wrong?"

Melinda shook her head, catching herself. "Oh, uh no reason. I just didn't hear you say Cas, that's all." Melinda fibbed. Sam looked at her briefly, then to the door. "Okay, well they want us right now." Melinda stood up and moved herself away from the table, following behind Sam out the resturant door, onto the quaint and quiet street.

"So what's so important that we have to throw way from coffee and tea for?" Melinda paced to keep up with her brother. Sam looked about the quiet town. "Wanna bet it has something to do with seals? Or Lilith?" Sam drove his hands into his pockets as they rounded a corner. The motel was just up ahead. The Riverboat Inn. Dean thought it sounded ideal.

Sam pryed the key for the room out of his jeans and jogged across the barren parking lot. He stationed himself under the overhang over the motel and waited for Melinda to catch up. As Melinda finally reached the overhang, Sam looked at her once more, slightly preparing himself for the important information they were about to be told. Sam quickly unlocked the door and let it swing open.

Sam walked in first, followed by his little sister. Melinda's eyes first spotted Dean who sat on a chair by the table. Her eyes then moved along the room to find a Castiel-less room. This disapointed Melinda.

"Where's Cas?" Sam went to his bed. Dean looked up at Melinda first. "He just left. Turns out, so has Lilith. And I don't mean she left Indiana." Dean paused to get up. He went to his bed and gathered his clothing sprawled along the floor.  
"Well where is she?" Sam chirped.

Dean looked up at him, smirking. "Europe." Dean turned back to his clothing and began to pack. Sam was taken back by the discovery. He sat down on his own bed and looked at Melinda, who still stood in the doorway. "Well then what are we doing here?" She asked.

"We're not staying. It's getting cold, and I'm sick of dealing with seals as of right now." He threw his clothes on the bed. "We're leaving for somewhere warm. Maybe find soemthign to kill on the way there. Sammy check the news." He motioned to the paper on the table. Sam retrieved it, then began to skim.

Melinda turned her back to Dean then went to pack her own clothes. Disapointed she missed out on seeing Castiel, she looked out the front window tot he blue sky, wondering if he was in Heaven right now.


	2. Change of Plan

It took less then an hour to get packed up and out of Madison, Indiana for the Winchester clan. They were headed south-west; the direction of Las Vegas. Dean's idea of course. The lower-ranking Winchesters being towed behind him. They didn't mind all that much. When Dean wanted to have some fun, Sam usually stayed at the bar, and Melinda kept to the motel room. They barrelled down the sun baked highway, Don't Fear The Reaper blaring through the speakers. Dean drummed his hands along the steering wheel. Melinda sat in the back, bobbing her head as she looked out the window. Sam just hummed the part he knew silently from the passenger seat.

Dean constantly looked back at Melinda in the rear view mirror. As they made eye contact, they serenaded each other with the words. "Come on baby," Dean shouted. "Don't fear the reaper!" Melinda echoed.

"Baby take my hand, Don't fear the reaper." They sang together. Melinda swayed in her seat. She continued to look out her own window, staring at her own eyes in the reflection.

There was something peculiar about the refelction though. Melinda stopped swaying and studied the window. It almost looked as if someone was sitting in the seat beside her.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean hollered. The impala swurved on the road, then remained still. Melinda whipped her head around to her side and saw Castiel sitting opposite to her in the back seat. Melinda couldn't resist her hand holding her chest. After she got over the initial shock of their new company, Melinda quickly fixed her hair and straighten out her clothes as stealthly as she could.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath. Sam looked back at Castiel. "Hey Cas..."  
Castiel nodded. "Hello Sam, Dean." He looked at the back of Dean's head.

Then he looked at Melinda. "Melinda." He greeted her. She gawked at him, then grinned. "Sup?"

Just as Melinda spoke, she felt the need to hit herself in the head. Sup? Smooth.  
Castiel scowled at her lightly. "Sup?" He asked as a question, like he didn't know what 'Sup' was. "What is sup?"

Melinda just stared at him blankly, wordlessly.  
"What do you want, Cas?" Dean's voice boomed. Never was Melinda so greatful. Castiel slowly turn his head to face Dean. "Lilith is back." Castiel looked at Dean, then his eyes floated over to Melinda. He stared at her, and she melted.

Dean grunted. "Awww, c'mon! We' were on our way to Vegas! Lilith can wait!" He declared.  
Castiel was motionless. "She will break seal 57 if you do not help."

Dean looked at his brother, then at his sister in the back. He rolled his eyes then looked at Castiel in the rear view mirror. "Where is she?" Castiel paused a moment, then looked at Melinda again. "New York."

Melinda lifted her chin with curiosity. "Where in New York?" Cas and Melinda never dropped eye contact. "Wall Street." She said to her, answering her question, and her question only.

"Wall Street. Christ." Dean grumbled again. He slammed on the breaks and stopped the car, right in the middle of the lonely highway. He cranked the wheel into a U-turn and retraced their steps, going back through the town they just came out of. "Another reason why I want the bitch dead." Dean sulked. No more Vegas.

Melinda dropped the eye contact wtih Castiel and looked out her window, her adernaline oozing into her heart, poisioning her. As soon as she turned her head, Castiel was goen, as usual. The dispointment came back to Melinda and she slouched in her seat, leaning her head against the window.

"We'll have to stop in the next town then to get gas and re-stock on salt." Sam remarked as he looked the gage of Dean's gas tank. Dean's lips were pouted. He never did answer Sam. The sun was going down and everyone was tired anyways. Maybe Melinda could fall asleep and forget about Castiel for a moment or two.


	3. Defining Awkward pt 1

Celina, Ohio

Dean pulled the impala into the Celina Motel parking lot. The Winchester's quickly climbed out of the car and made their way to the row of bungalows. Sam peared into the window on one fo the rooms, then motioned to Dean it was empty. Dean took out with lock-pick then began prying at the door. Soon, the door sprung open and the Winchester clan immediately made themselves at home.

Sam set his laptop down on the counter and looked around the room. "We'll be fine here." He declared. Melinda began to look about the room as well. She tossed her jacket on the couch and went for the television remotes. "Hey uh, I think I saw a hardware store on the way into town. Maybe we should go check if they have salt." Dean motioned to Sam.

"You need anything?" Sam asked before they left. Melinda went over to Sam's laptop. "No I'm good. I'm going to check out this Wall Street situation. I'm going to see if I can find anything strange in the big apple." Melinda half joked. She really was going to check on Wall Street, if anything odd has happen in the past while.

Soon, Dean and Sam were out the door. The impala was fired up and already pulling out fo the parking lot, then barreling down the street. Melinda found herself all alone. The room was dead quiet, expect for the clicking of the keyboard. A bluish light fell on Melinda's face as she searched through Wall Street newspapers. So far, nothing.

She searched again, this time, news broadcasts and such. Still, nothing. Melinda thought she'd check the weather. Thunder showers predicted for hte next week. Melinda smirked to herself. "Well, hello Lilith." she said to herself, rather accomplished she found traces of demonic activity.

Melinda put aside Sam's laptop and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. She lifted her hands to her forehead , massaging her temples with her forefigners. Suddenly, now that she was bored and all alone, thought of Castiel came to her mind. She remembered him startling her in the backseat of the impala the other day. She also recalled the beautiful and uninteruppted eye contact they exchanged and how blissful it was.

Sometimes, Melinda wished Castiel would visit her instead of Dean or Sam. Obviously Melinda knew it wasn't visiting; it was important business. But he'd always come and talk with him, never really to her. She felt like she's barely spoken to him. Melinda wished he'd visit her right now. With her eyes still closed, Melinda pictured him sitting on the motel bed, smiling up at her, just checking in on how she was doing. The thought made Melinda smile.

"You called?" A deepend voice spoke softly.

Melinda jumped out of her chair, stumbling backward. She panted hard, for she was startled. Startled that Castiel had read her mind. "I-I-I What?" Melinda's voice squeaky. Castiel stared at her like the small and insignificant human she was. "I heard you calling me. What would you like?" Castiel spoke very calmly.

He read my mind?

"Oh, uhhh. This was just a misunderstanding," Melinda chuckled. "I didn't call at all, I just thought about yesterday when you appeared in the car with Sam, Dean and I, and I just thought about how..." Melinda caught herself rambling, then trailed off. Castiel continued to stare at her with his ocean eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. It won't happen again." Melinda said shyly.

"I see," Castiel turned his head. "Where are your brothers?" He asked grimly. Melinda frowned. It always comes down to them. "They are out shopping for salt..." Melinda went to change the subject again, then stopped herself, realizing she'll end up making another fool of herself.

"Let them know I've stopped by." Castiel turned his back to Melinda then headed for the door.

Melinda stepped foreward. "What's Heaven like like!" She cried out before he left. Castiel slowly turn around to face her. He didn't smile, or show any emotion at all. "Why do you want to know?" Melinda felt herself back up slowly. "Just a question," she said weakly.

"You know I'm not to share that information with you." Castiel spoke ever so lifeless. Melinda looked to the ground, but still left his gaze on her. "Why don't we ever talk?"

Melinda looked up. Castiel was glaring at her. "Exuse me?" He boomed.

Melinda felt a surge of confidence in repeating her question.  
"How come you and I never speak to each other? We're kind of fighting a gigantic war here, and we've only said like two words to each other."

Castiel studied every part of her face. "I see no real purpose. I see no real purpose for this conversation either." His words tore Melinda apart. Her heart dropped to her stomach, corroding in her acids. She felt sick. The realization of him wanting to terminate their conversation basically stung. He gave ehr eyes one more chilling gaze before turning his back once more.

"Do you feel body heat?" Melinda called out one more time. And once more, Castiel slowly turned his back. He scowled at her, squinting his eyes for ultimate intimidation. "Why this interrogation? Why do you care so much?" He scolded her.

Melinda felt herself back away again, but she never stood down. "I'm human, Cas. I can't help but care." She told him quietly. Castiel watched her, his face arid and robbed of emotion still. Melinda could feel herself drowning int he blue fo his eyes. Now she wished he'd turn around, for she was too scared to breathe with him watching. When he would turn, Melinda did. She faced the beds and looked to the ground.

She expected to turn aruond and have him vanished, like he always does. But this time, for the first time, when she turned, to her remarkable surprise, Castiel stood before her. There was a first time for everything.

"I've been stationed on this earth for a while now, Melinda. I've been watching your kind from day one. Humans never cease to disgust me." His tone coldly monotonous. Melinda had to tear her eyes away from him. His insults too much for her.

"However, when they don't disgust me, I find myself rather fasinated by human beings, and I too... wish to be mortal." Castiel admitted.

Melinda stared at him, amazed. Utterly amazed. Dazzeled even. He went from spitting on the human race to admitting his desire to be one. from insult to compliment, really. Melinda was left, uncertain to know what to say.

"What are you saying?" She spoke carefully.

He looked at her, then crossed her path over to one of the beds. "I do not feel body heat, nor should I," He sat down and looked up at her. "But I'd like too."


	4. Defining Awkward pt 2

Recap: He looked at her, then crossed her path over to one of the beds. "I do not feel body heat, nor should I," He sat down and looked up at her. "But I'd like too."

Melinda watched Castiel with intense intriuge as he lamented about his desire to be human. She couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, an idea rose over her, infecting her head with things she shouldn't try. She moved over to him, taking a seat next to him, leaning in fairly close. Melinda studied his scruff, his complexion, his eyelashes, his eyes and realized on what she's been missing out on.

She licked her lips and began to speak. "Cas..." Melinda paused. "May I call you Cas?" That was usually a Dean word. Castiel just turned his head and glanced at her, scowling. He didn't answer, just nodded his head gently. Melinda sought confidence in his nod, and took his gesture as a 'yes'. Suddenly, Melinda raised her hand to his face, cupping his chin in her palm.

Melinda studied every inch of his face, then dove into the blue of his eyes. "Can you feel this?" She caressed his face lightly. Castiel just looked straight at her, then, to Melinda's surprise, looked away from her. He closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to her hand. Castiel looked focused, concentrated even. He opened his eyes again and looked dismayed. "I feel nothing." Castiel's voice was cracked and quiet, almost as if he was... sad?

Melinda twisted her lips, forgetting for a second how close she finally was to him. Forgetting that she was finally alone with him. Melinda couldn't help but feel his pain... if it was pain. Because he couldn't feel her touch, Melinda began to question if he could feel anything at all. She slowly began to drop her hand, and it fell into her lap.

Castiel looked down at her hands, then into her eyes. Suddenly, he moved his hands over top of hers, then began squeazing his fingers. Gently at first, then tightend his grip, still looking into Melinda's eyes. As he looked at her, still squeazing her hands, his face was laced with frustration. Frustated he couldn't feel her at all. He eased up his grip, then retrieved his hands, folding them in his own lap. He looked away from her, keeping his eyes to the floor. His head dropped, hanging loosely on his shoulders.

Melinda watched him, feel sympathy for him. Melinda felt herself look to the ground as well. "Okay then." She spoke softly. She felt the bed shift, as if weight had been lifted off. Castiel stood up, turning his back to her. He moved his head so Melinda could see the side of his face. "I think I should go." He said monotonously.

Melinda stood up eagarley after he spoke. She didn't want him to leave. Castiel looked to the ceiling. "I shouldn't be doing this. They are always watching." Melinda paused, then began to walk around him, so she was facing him. She looked up at him with saddend eyes. "Who's watching?" She questioned. Castiel looked down at her. He ignored her question. They shared a moment one more time before he gently pushed passed her, walking foreward and leaving her behind. Melinda didn't want him to leave, and she paused before she caught up to him, before he had a chance to vanish.

She whipped herself around quickly. "Castiel, wait!" She lunged at him. Castiel stopped walking. He didn't turn around right away, but Melinda could tell he was listening. Not knowing what to say, Melinda blurted out the first thing that came to her head.  
"I can teach you, how to feel..." Melinda trailed off. Castiel waited a moment before he turned around to face her. He studied her carefully, trying to decipher what she had said. He waited until she finished herself. Melinda bit her lip, realizing it was too late to take back what she said. Confused on what to do, Melinda pressed on.

"I can teach you how to feel. It shouldn't be hard, you seem like a capable guy." Melinda smiled weakly. Castiel just gazed at her, hard-eyed and uninviting. He seemed to be deep in thought--weather to accept her proposal or not. Castiel looked away for a moment, then moved back to her hopeful and sparkling eyes. "Meet me at the old bridge tonight," he began has he turned away, "and we'll see how capable I am."

Melinda smiled widely, and silently squealed like a little girl. She turned her back to him and embraced the moment, breathing deeply. Melinda went to turn around, but as she did, Castiel had vanished; he was gone. Melinda continued to embrace the ecstatic joy she had felt, but then something occured to her; where was the old bridge?


	5. Lesson One

Sam and Dean had arrived back to the motel about an hour after Castiel had left. Of course, they just had to come back arguring. Melinda was very limited with her words when her brothers came home. "Melly, chinese food." Dean said as he put two bags on the table. Melinda turned her back, facing the beds. "I'm not hungry." She spoke quietly.

Melinda then looked over at Sam. "I'm going for a walk," she walked over to the couch to retrieve her jacket, "I've been here all day. I need fresh air." Melinda finished as she went to the door. She didn't wait for a reply from her brothers. In a matter of seconds, Melinda peeled back the motel door, then shut it once she reached the outside.

Once outside, Melinda instantley felt her body heat change. Her breath slighly visible amound the cold. It was a lovely fall afternoon. The leaves from the Ohio trees lined the sidewalk Melinda found herself walking down. She remembered where Castiel asked to meet her; the old bridge. Unfortunately, Melinda had no clue where the old bridge was, or if there even was a bridge at all. But tit didn't seem like Castiel to lie.

Melinda simply continued her path down the sidewalk. She looked about the area. White houses lined up prefectly, with autumn carpets for lawns. Pumpkins decorated each and every porch Melinda passed. It smelled like candy and plastic costumes. It smelled like Halloween, and this made Melinda happy.

No one was visible, not on the sidewalks, street, front lawns, nowhere. It seemed like she was the only one in town. She continued down her same path. Melinda decided to close her eyes for a brief moment. However when she opened them again, she was no longer on a sidewalk in the middle of an Ohio town. The smells of autumm gone. The sounds of silence wahsed out by running water.

A thin layer of grey lined her surroundings; fog. "What the hell..." She said out loud. Melinda's change of secery frightened her, and quickly she went for her jacket, placing a shaking hand on her Glock 9mm. Slowly, she pulled out her gun and held it close to her. She looked down and notcied she was standing on wood. A wooden bridge. A rickety old bridge.

"Hello Melinda." Someone said from behind. Melinda whipped around, aiming her gun straight at Castiel. She droppped her arm as soon as she realized who it was. "Castiel," Melinda said on a breath as she looked around, "how did I get here?" She put her gun away. Castiel looked up at the trees that loomed over them. "I brought you here." His deep voice boomed. Melinda lifted her head to look at what he was looking at. "I see." She replied.

Moments of awkward silence had passed, and both has remained completely still. Melinda looked about again. "Why did you want to meet here?" She broke the silence. Castiel simply looked at her. He paused a moment. "I wanted this to be a private meeting." Castiel began to talk towards her, then passed her, then stopped when he was behind her. Melinda follwed his lead then turned around. "You say you can teach me how to feel emotion, how to feel a touch," he placed his hand on her face, then dropped it as soon as he realized he felt nothing at all. "How could you possibly accomplish a task so impossible." Castiel growled in a dull whisper. He looked at his hands in frustration, clutching them together, then releasing them to his side.

Melinda looked at his hands, then into his eyes. She thought deeply about her approach to this new commitment she took on. "Okay, uhhh," Melinda stuttered out "umm's" and "uhh's" for a momment. Until something came to her. She smiled at her new thought. "Castiel. In order to learn how to feel, or even get close to people," Melinda paused to take a step closer to him. "You must learn to open up. Talk about something that means something to you. You know what I'm getting at?" Melinda stared at him.

Castiel nodded his head after a moment. Suddenly, he remembered what she asked earlier today. "Heaven, is really anything you want it to be. Anything you need, anything you deserve. Heaven is Heaven, Melinda. It's my home."

And then, suddenly, a turning point in history just occured, for the first time ever, a smile rose on Castiel's face. His lips curved upward into a smile as he reflected on his home in the sky. Melinda's eyes widend. "Wait. Wait right there. You feel that?"  
"Feel what?" Castiel replied, dropping his smile. Melinda tilted her head him. "You smiled. That's a sign of happiness." She stepped closer to him. "A sign of emotion."

Melinda smiled again, this time with a sense of accomplishment. Castiel studied her face. "You're smiling. Are you happy?" She asked monotonously. Melinda tore away from his eyes, nodding, still smiling. "Yeah, yeah I guess I am." She looked back up at him. His face blank.

"Did I make you happy?" He finally asked. Melinda wanted to swim in his eyes they were so clear, so inviting. Castiel appeared to be swimming in hers, dying to know her answer. Melinda took a breath to silence her throbbing heart. "Yeah you did."

Castiel appeared to be content with her answer. A small smirk lay on his lips. Melinda watched his lips, studying them, wanting to taste them. She broke the contact with his lips then moved to his eyes. "Now, tell me, do you feel this?" And just like that, Melinda moved in for the kill; softly colliding with Castiel's unkissed lips.

It was a soft kiss, very much like a prayer, and it ended with closed eyes and moistend lips. Melinda's hands gripped on the back of Castiel's neck, fumlbing her giners through the shortness of his hair. They shared a moment in each other's eyes. "Well?" She breathed. Her heart a freight train.

Castiel looked at her once more, then to the ground. He was not smiling anymore. Instead, Melinda could sense his discontentment. Melinda let go of his neck and let her hands fall to her sides. "Well then, that's fine, we are not quite there yet." Melinda backed away from him. Castiel watched her back away, his face longing for her to come back.

Melinda never took her eyes off him. Slowly, her smile came back. "But we will." She finished herself. Melinda continued to step back. Quickly, she closed her eyes tightley. "Now, I'd like to go back to my motel room please." She spoke.

Melinda paused before she opened her eyes, and when she did, she was no longer in a forest on a bridge in the presence of an angel. Instead, she stood infront of her motel door. She sighed as she went to grab the handle, forgetting for a moment she finally kissed the one she's been chasing after forever. But something was missing, so Melinda thought. Maybe it was too short. Maybe it was too soon.

Or maybe it was because he has yet to learn how to love.


	6. Dream

The water was so calm. The lapping of waves, so calming. The sky was the calmest shade of pink as the sun set in the distance. Melinda walked along the beach, looking out onto the ocean. She walked bare foot along the borderline of sea and sand. The breeze was ever so sensual on her skin. It was like a dream.

"You like it?" Castiel said from behind her. Melinda turned around slowly. She smiled at him sweetly. "Is this a dream?"  
Castiel nodded as he stepped closer to her, looking out to the sea. Melinda turned her face to the breeze. "I've never been to an ocean before."

Castiel looked at her. His eyes matched the ocean almost perfectly. "This I know. I've arranged this for you." He replied. Melinda looked up at him. "Why would you do that?" She asked quietly. Castiel just stared at her, surprised of her cluelessness. He paused to study the woman before her. "Because it's what you have always wanted."

Melinda took a rapsy breath. Her heart fluttering. They shared a moment of silence in the surf. Castiel suddenly moved his arm into his coat pocket. "I've been... how you would say, studying human emotions." He pulled out a book on sociology and showed it to Melinda. She took the book into her hands and studied the cover, overwhelmed by Castiel's initiative. "Cas, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to become human." Melinda half-joked. "The books, the making me dream wonderful dreams... Castiel, you don't have to do all of this."

Castiel just glared at Melinda. "I thought it would make you happy." Castiel said with zero emotion. However, If there was a word to describe his face, it would be hurt. Probably because Melinda had failed to acknowalge his efforts. Melinda handed him back the book, and looked deep into his eyes. Melinda meant to take back what she said. "It did. It did make me happy."

Castiel finally smiled. "I am... happy." He finished himself. Castiel took a step closer to Melinda, placing his hand on her shoulder, and lightly gripping it with his palm. Never once did he take his eyes from hers. "I think it is time for you to wake up." Castiel told her. Melinda slowly smiled. She savouried Castiel in her sights before clsoing her eyes.

The next thign Melinda knew as she opened her eyes was the comfort of blankets, pillows and a soft matress below her. It was dark, but she could still see the green walls of the motel. Sounds of her brothers snoring was a welcoming wake up call. The sun hadn't even thought about coming up yet, but Melinda found no trouble getting back to sleep. She dozed off with a smile on her face.


	7. The Fight

"We should reach New York by sunset." Dean said as he slipped on his shoe at last. Sam flipped open his laptop and switched it on. "That is, if Lilith is still there. I'll check the weather in Wall Street." Melinda poked her head out of the bathroom and looked at Sam. Her tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. "No need. I already did yesterday. Lightening storms all week long."

Sam looked at her, then down at his laptop. "Well that doesn't mean she's still there, Mel. It could easily be a coinicidence." Sam argued back. Melinda appeared in the doorway again. "A week of non-stop thunder showers? Are you kidding me? A demon of her size? Of course she's there."

"Melinda, Lilith is smart, okay? She knows when angels and hunters are after her. Once she finds out we're coming, she'll disappear again. I doubt she's still hanging around Wall Street."

The Winchester children continued to bicker back and forth. Dean just watched his younger silbings argue like possums, with a small smirk on his face. He felt no need to interfere; when it wasn't him in the middle of the fight, it was just too funny to witness. Suddenly, everyone went silent.

Castiel appeared beside of the bed opposite of Dean. He didn't come empty handed either.

"Lilith is still in Wall Street." He broke up the fight. Sam and Melinda scowled at each other once more, then looked at their visitor. Everyone looked at what he was holding. A bouquet of Calla lilies.

Dean was the first to speak. "Oh how nice, he brought us flowers." His voice boomed. Castiel simply looked at Melinda. "Those look expensive," Dean raised an eyebrow. "Did you steal them?" Dean asked. Dean knew Castiel didn't fully understand of concept of purchasing items, so it was a reasonable question to ask him. Castiel looked at Dean. "They grow wild in Egypt, along the Nile River," Castiel turned his head to Melinda and walked towards her. "And I went there to get them for you." He handed them to her, smiling like a little boy.

Melinda's eyes widend, as she was overtaken by Castiel's inititave. She looked up at him, her lips smiling without control. Melinda took the flowers into her hand and sniffed them. Her eyes clsoed to savour the scent. it was heavenly. She opened her eyes again and continued to smile at Castiel. She moved closer to him, almost close enough to kiss him. "Thank you."

Completely confused, Dean's eyes boggled at the picture before him. He looked at Sam, then back at his sister. "Woah woah woah! What is this?!" He crashed the moment. Melinda tore her eyes from Castiel and looked at her brother, who lunged himself at her. He stepped in between Castiel and Melinda, pushing him away from her. "What is this?" He repeated, looking down at Melinda, then back at Castiel. "Banging behind my back? I mean come on! That's my sister!" He lunged at Castiel, pushing him even more.

Melinda quickly set the flowers on the table Sam was sitting at. She then ran over to Dean, desperately trying to pull him away from Castiel. "Dean, leave him alone. You don't underastand," She tugged at his arm visicouly. But Dean sinply threw her back. Sam quickly ran to her side. He continued to corner Castiel against the wall. "I know I can't kill you myself," Dean grabbed the collar of Castiel's trench coat. "But if you touch her, hurt her, or even come near her and I find out, so help me God I will go to the dark side, and drag your ass back to Hell with me. Do you understand that?" Dean's face almost colliding with Castiel's.

Castiel just stared at Dean, cold eyed and embaressed in a way. He said nothing. He only nodded slightly. "Good." Dean spat, letting go of his shirt with force. Dean stepped away from Castiel and turned his back to everyone, walking towards the beds. Castiel looked around the room, then began to walk to the door. Melinda broke free from Sam's arms and went to him. "Castiel!" She called out after him. But he kept walking. And out he went, slamming the door in Melinda's face.

Melinda stopped dead in her tracks, flinching as the door brought her to a halt. She paused a minute, before turning around, facing Dean, teary-eyed. She glared at Dean. "Now look what you did." She whispered harshly. "Who knows if he's ever going to come back." She gestured to the door.

"So be it. We don't need him." Dean retaliated. Melinda lunged at him. "The hell we don't! We are on the verge of war, and you just drove away our only guidance! Now how are we supposed to fight Lilith?" Melinda half-screamed.

Dean turned to her. "We don't need him," He repeated. "We've been doing fine before he came along. Hey! I'll be glad if he never comes back!" Dean hollered back. Melinda glared at him. "He pulled you from Hell, Dean. You have to remember how thankful you were to have him." Melinda brought it up.

Sam stepped into the picture. He put his arm on Melinda's shoudler, hoping to distract her. "Melinda, no." He gently ordered. No one liked to talk about Dean's journey to Hell, especially Dean.

Dean watched her with fire in his eyes. "Thankful? I was thankful I got out. I wasn't thankful for him. He's only confused and messed up my life even more. And he'll do the same to you if you let him in!" Dean told her the truth. Melinda put her hands on her hips. "You think he'll hurt me?"

Dean nodded. "I'm damn sure of it, Melinda. And when did this all start? When did you two become such good friends?" Dean loomed over her. Melinda looked away from her. "Is he as godly in bed as I thought?"

Melinda shot a death stare at him. "Why are you doing this to me? There is nothing going on between us." She turned her eyes from him. "I don't love him." She said quietly.

Dean stepped closer to her. He looked at Sam, and smirked, then back down at Melinda. "Now you look me in the eye and say that again. 'Cause I certainly don't believe you." Melinda took a moment to look at him. She paused, wordlessly. Defeated,s he turned away again, walking over past Sam.

"See? You can't do it Mel, you love him. That's weak, you know. Falling for an angel? Please, it would never work out." Dean brought her down. A tear dripped from Melinda's eye, but she quickly caught it in her hand, wiping it away. "Doesn't matter now, Dean. You drove him away. He won't be back. Even if you asked for help, he won't come back."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked back sympathetically. He turned to Melinda and put an arm around her shoulder. A long stretch of silence loomed about the motel room. Melinda tried hard to keep herself from crying. She silenced her urge, and the wave of uncried tears went away. Finally she turned back around. Sam looked at her, then at Dean. Poor Sammy, always trying to keep the peace.

"We should get going." He said, rubbing his hand down Melinda's back. Melinda broke away from Sam's arms and grabbed her small duffel bag. "Yeah, let's hurry to our dooms." She said sarcastically. She looked at Dean with sore eyes once more before heading for the door. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam as she passed, then grabbed his things. Sam followed his lead, and together they exited the motel room for the last time. Everyone piled into the impala, and not a word was said as they began to barrel down the highway to New York.

Just then, Melinda remembered something. She had forgotten the flowers from Castiel.


	8. Dose of Reality

The "worst car ride in history" award went to the Winchester impala. 8 hours of sheer awkwardness, from the borders of Ohio to Wall Street, New York. Sympathy had to go to Sam, for he was caught in the middle of today's drama. The poor guy was scared to breathe. More times than once, Dean glanced into his rear view mirror. Melinda sat with her arms folded in the backseat, glaring out the window with creased eyebrows.

More times then once, Melinda would also shift her eyes to the front of the car at the back of Dean's head, scowling at him like he was the Devil rencarnated. She didn't plan on talking to him for a long, long time.

Dean looked at Sam breifly, then at the rear view mirror. Melinda still looking away, frowning with anger. Dean rolled his eyes, but he knew he had to break the silent treatment sooner or later.

He cleared his throat.

"You never told me when this whole thing started." Dean looked at his mirror. Sam turned his head to his brother, cautiously. He knew he shouldn't get into the fight, but he didn't want the drama to resurface. He leaned in closer to Dean. "Dean," he whispered, attempted to halt him. Dean looked at Sam. "No, I wanna know." Dean spoke again.

Melinda simply continued to stare out the window, wordlessly. She bit the inside of her lip to remind herself of her utter hatred for her brother at the moment. Dean waited a moment for her to answer. When his question remained unanswered, he shifted in his seat and cleared licked his lips, preparing himself for a fight.

"What? You're not going to say anything?" Dean paused again. Melinda stayed silent. Sam turned to Dean again. "Dean, I really don't think--"  
"What? What Sam? You don't think I should ask? You don't think I of all people deserve to know what's going on? She's your sister too, Sam. Don't tell me your not the least bit pissed she's kept this from us!"

Melinda tightend the grip on her folded arms, pulling them closer to her, squeezing herself. She kept her eyes to the window. "Fine then. The tell me this, aren't you the least bit ashamed--"  
"You don't understand." Melinda finally spoke, defending herself.

Dean stopped, then came up with a new approach. "Yes, I remember you saying I didn't understand. I don't understand what, Melinda? You're undying love for an angel? Yeah, I guess I don't understand," He looked at her once more. "Explain yourself."

Melinda paused, staring wildly at Dean, working up the courage to tell him everything. "Castiel," Melinda was hesitant to explain, "wanted me to teach him how to feel touch, feel emotion..." Melinda stopped for a moment, hoping Dean will buy into what she was saying. "How to love." She finally finished.

The impala swurved on the road a little, as Dean lost, the regained control of the wheel. He stared directly into Melinda's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Love?" He paused at first, still taken back by her reasoning. "You're going to teach an angel how to love?" Dean said with faked intrigue. His tone was quieter than usually, but it was still Dean talking. He spoke in a way that would make Melinda reconsider everything.

She thought for a minute about everything. Dean's method half-working; Melinda slowly began to understand how rediculous her efforts were. However, Melinda kept the her new feelings hidden, and pressed on like she did nothing wrong. "Yes Dean, I'm teaching him how to love. I hope that's not a problem." She empathized problem.

All of a sudden, the car came to a screeching halt as Dean pulled over to the shoulder of the road. He jammed the gear in park and slowly turned around in his seat, looking back at Melinda.

Sam looked around, first back at Melinda, then nervously at Dean. "Dean, what are you doing? Forget about it and just drive." He whispered with urgency. Dean simply ignored him and continued to glare at his sister. "You don't know the first thing about love." Dean's voice low and monotonous.

Melinda scowled at him. "I know more about it than you do." She retaliated.  
"I'm willing to bet you don't, you see, first of all, you can't [i]teach[/i] someone how to love. It's a human emotion you're born with, something Cas posess."

Melinda eased up on her scowling to actually listen to Dean's valid points. "Secondly, I'm now convinced you're the one who needs to learn how to love, because you can't, and you won't ever be with him. And if by some mircale you do, Melinda, he'll get you hurt... or worse. Not only because of Lilith," he paused. Melinda's eyes glossy, but not teary. "But because you are a human, and he is an angel. That's the most screwed up combination in the world," Dean narrowed his eyes on her. "And I think you know that."

Dean turned around in his seat and took the car out of park as Melinda sat back, fighting the build up of tears. She shielded her wet eyes from everything and continued to focus on the window.

Sam waited for a few minuted of silence to pass before her turned to Dean and whispered, "So, you're never going to ask for Cas's help again?"

Dean quickly looked at Melinda, then back at the road. "No way in Holy Hell, Sam."


	9. Dream Turned Nightmare

Melinda opened her eyes to barren scene. Fast moving purple skies against a desert backdrop. Could have been the outskirts of Las Vegas, or Arizona, maybe. It was windy, and not a soul in sight. Though she was alone, Melinda was the farthest thing from afraid. She walked along her surroundings; her footsteps silent. She knew she was dreaming. She knew this wasn't real. It could only be real when Castiel showed up.

If he showed up.

It was highly doubtful. If anything, he was scared to see her again. In fear of Dean turning dark side, Melinda assumed Castiel would stay in hiding. It was the right thing to do. Melinda would rather never see Castiel again then have her brother turn evil. But how could she be certain Dean wasn't bluffing? If he was, then Castiel has no reason to stay away from her.

It was all too confusing. Melinda just knew she had to find him.

"Castiel!" Melinda called out. Her reply was nothing but the wind. She ran foreward, still calling his name. "Castiel!"  
There was no answer.

Melinda would have torn her whole dream up just looking for him, but soon she realized that would have been completely useless, because Castiel was definately not here. Melinda was ready to wake herself up.

"I have very important things to tend to, Melinda, I hope this meeting does not waste my time." Castiel appeared behind Melinda at last. Melinda whipped herself around, smiling with relief. Happy he had come.

"I'm glad you're here," Melinda went to him, locking her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. "everything is falling apart." Melinda felt a moment of weakness wash over her, but sh stopped herself from letting it show. She noticed Castiel hadn't accpeted the hug; his arms weren't around her. They weren't symmetical in the least.

Melinda pulled away to look at him, sitll holding on loosely to his waist. Castiel turned his head away, avoiding eye contact. Melinda studied him with a worried face. She dropped her arms from his waist. "Cas?"

Castiel looked at her with sore and angered eyes. "What do you want?" He said through barred teeth. He glared straight at her, hunching over slightly. Now Melinda was scared. This was still a dream, but it was still real. She stepped back.

"Castiel..." Melinda started. He turned away from her, and began to walk. Melinda chased after him, reaching her arm out and pulling him back. "Hey! Talk to me!" Melnida demanded. She whipped Castiel around to face her. She looked deep into his uncompassionate eyes.

"What's going on?" She spoke. Castiel stayed silent, wanting to look away, but knew he couldn't. "Does this have anything to do with Dean.. and what happend today? Because I'm sorry, Dean's a jerk. But we can't let that get in the way--" Melinda cut herself off.

Castiel scowled at her. "In the way of what? Us?"

Melinda felt her heart sink, and beating dull in her chest. Sickness plagued her. She knew what came next. "Well.. yeah, I---" Melinda cut herself off again. "I thought you wanted me to teach you how to feel. You don't want that anymore?"

Castiel glared at her, then walked foreward, pushing passed her. "No," his voice boomed. "Not with Dean around." Castiel declared. Melinad watched him as he continued to walk away, then eventually out of sight. All that lay ahead was a barren desert with a purple sky.

Melinda was now alone in her dream, her heart bleeding. On realizing Castiel had left her, in more ways than one, Melinda fell to her knees, burying her face into her hands.

The car pulled to a stop. A traffic jam. Dean continued to stare at the dark road and car break lights ahead. Fatigued, he let his head hang loosely on his neck. Sam turned his head to Dean, then turned in his seat to look back at his sister sleeping. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, then turned back around.

He failed to see the tears rolling down her face.


	10. The Hunt

The rain hit the roof of the impala, thumping against the silence as Dean cut the engine. He sat a moment and looked at Sam. Sam sat droopy-eyed in his seat. He too looked at Dean. They shared a tiresome moment, then together in unisen, the turned their heads to the backsteat to sleeping Melinda. Dean just looked at her like her importance didn't exsist--insignificant like a bug. Dean was rather disgusted at his sister. He looked at her for a second more then commanded Sam to wake her up.

"Wake her up." Was all he said. He went for the door handle and pulled himself out of the car and into the rain. Sam watched him walk into the building to investigate. Suspicions arose that Lilith was somewhere close by, but the Winchester's knew it would be damn hard to track her, especially in one of the most populaed cities in the world.

Sam turned around and stretched his arm out to her. He shook her gently and called her name. "Mel, Mel wake up."  
Melinda's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she imediatley gazed at her brother. She lifted her head from off the seat a little to get a better look. It was dark, she could tell that much, and it was raining, she could feel the rhythm on the roof. "Sam? Where are we?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Melinda twisted around to crack her back. She rotated her shoulders and moved her neck side to side. "We're here." Sam finally answered her. "Dean's checking out the building right now, and he wanted me to wake you." Melinda looked at Sam. "Well did he say why?" She half-snapped at him.

"No, he didn't. But if there's nothing to hunt in there, then he's going to want to eat."  
Melinda sat back and rested her head on the seat. Silence passed them both. Sam went to look at Melinda periodically, notice her looking back, then he'd look away. This happend several times, and Melinda had enough.

"I know you want to know." She spoke. Sam turned his head and looked at her. "What?"  
Melinda just stared at him with no emotion, every much like Castiel would. "I know you want to know about what's going between Castiel and I. I know you have questions, and I know you want answers."

"Not as much as Dean does." Sam interupted. Melinda looked at him, then looked away. She debated with herself if she should continue on with her story, and tell Sam the honest truth. She looked at him again. "We both know you're more compassionate than Dean, and you'd understand this more than he could ever try," she stopped herself for a moment, "and I'm only telling you this because if I don't, I'll bottle it up forever, and probably die."

Sam simply looked at her, wordlessly. His silence encouraging her to go on.. Melinda gave herself time, then dove in.  
"Back in Ohio, you and Dean went to a hardware store to resupply and whatnot. I was doing research on Lilith, and eventually, I started to think about Castiel. I guess I fancied him more than you guys ever known." Melinda paused a moment to look at the silver rain drops on the window.

"Because I was thinking of Cas, he saw it as me calling him, and appeared in the motel room. Eventually, we got talking, and I found out that... he wished he could be human sometimes, solely for the privilege to feel touch.." Melinda trailed off, pausing to look back at Sam. "And to feel love." Sam nodded his head ever so slightly. Melinda saw this as a sign of his understanding.

"And how did you begin to..." Sam cut himself off, unsure if he should say it. Melinda smirked. "Being to what? Love him? He met me in my dreams, Sam." Melinda was full-on smiling now, remembering the nurmerous dreams with and of Castiel. "He'd make me dream wonderful things, and he'd meet me there. Sam, he'd meet me in my dreams, and he'd try to so hard to let himself open up and..." Melinda felt her words rush. She slowed herself down and got to the point.

"And when he showed up in the motel this morning with those flowers, for me, I felt so much hope for him---for us. He was really starting to be... human, just like he wanted." Melinda dropped her smile. "Then Dean tore it apart. Completely ripped the our scene and all happiness to shreds." She felt anger towards Dean, still, even after her nap.

Sam stayed silent as Melinda spoke. She filled most questions, but still some remained unanswered. "Well you were asleep msot of the car ride... did you talk to Cas yet? Did you dream of him?" Sam asked quietly.

Melinda remembered her dream. The purple sky, the arid desert, the windless wind. Castiel's words. Now that she was awake, she could contemplate what he said. As she remembered, she realized she would have to choose.

Melinda would have to choose between Dean, her brother who'd stood by her all her life, or Castiel, the angel. Melinda knew that if she truely fell in love with him, they would never stop being together. Even in death, their love will go on. Melinda was quite fond of the idea, but still, blood runs thicker than water. She loved her brother more than anything... or anyone.

The it hit her, Castiel was making her choose. Choose betwen him and Dean. Melinda grew disgusted. If you love someone, you wouldn't make them choose, and Castiel had failed at that. Suddenly, her anger for Dean shifted to anger for Castiel. For making her feel like dirt in her dream, then making her choose between impossible choices? She wouldn't have it.

Just then, the driver's door opened, and Dean slid into the seat, soaking wet. He looked at Sam with cold eyes as he puleld out the EMF. "It wouldn't shut up." He stated, then sat it down. Dean looked straight ahead at the buidling. "She's definately in there.. just a matter of finding her." He looked at Sam, but not at Melinda. "That's why we're splitting up." Dean said before opening the door again and stepping into the rain. He travelled to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

Sam and Melinda both looked at each other, then at the same time, went tot he door and climbed out into the rain. They quickly ran to Dean's side and armed themselves with whatever was nessecary. "The place is busy. People everywhere, so be careful." Dean warned. Melinda swallowed roughly. Hunting didn't scare her---Lilith did. She always doubted her abilities to take on anything greater than your average demon. Splitting up wasn't her first choice, but she sucked it up anyways. They quickly hid their guns and holy water in their pockets then made a run for the building, hopefully to end the chase for Lilith once and for all.


	11. Searching Alone

The elevator ride was dead silent. It seemed no Winchester breathed. nmaybe because they were hot on Lilith's trail. Maybe the end of the chase if finally near. Or maybe it was the bulky awkward cloud that loomed over the family. No one looked at each other, and the were only on the first floor. 7 more to go.

Finally, they reached their destination. Floor 8 of the hotel. A hotel. Of all the palces Lilith could have been hiding out. She was smart, she knew the Winchester's would be after her, she knew she had to blend in. They stepped out of the elevator and into the decorated hall. Dean watched as a couple passed them by and enter their suite before he even began to talk.

"Okay, I'm keeping this." Dean said as he pulled out Ruby's knife and hid it loosely in his damp jacket. "Sam, I hope you've got your mojo tonight, cause you'll probably need it." He stared at Sam. Melinda looked at Dean. "What about me? What if I run into her?" Melinda said with offense. Dean stared at her like she was crazy. This was the first time they've spoken in what seems like decades.

Dean said nothing, but pulled out the EMF from his pocket and handed it to her. Melinda was relucant to take it, but she didn't want to be empty handed when scoping out Lilith. As soon as she took it, Dean turned his back and began his trek down the hotel corridor.

Sam watched him walk away, then looked down at Melinda. She watched Dean as well as disappeared "You call me if anything comes up," he said. Melinda stared at him with brave eyes. God she hated being alone. "I will." Melinda finally replied. Sam smiled, just sharing a moment of silence with his only sister. "Maybe the hotel's having electrical problems and it's setting off the EMF," Sam said with slight hope. But Melinda smiled sarcastically; they knew it wasn't electrical problems.

"But just in case it's not," Sam stopped himself and pulled Melinda with his arms until she crashed into his chest. "I want to give you this." Sam would always hug Melinda before a hunt.

Melinda smirked, then pulled herself away to look at him. "I'll be fine." Sam rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know you will. You fight like a female Dean," he joked, "and although you're far from a threat to Lilith, you're still an annoyance. She'll be more than happy to get rid of you." Sam finished what he was saying and backed away from Melinda. "Be careful," he backed up even more, " and don't forget to call!"

And just like that, like Dean, Sam had disappeared, leaving Melinda completely alone. The EMF was gripped tightly in her hand, and she hid it under her jacket, sticking the headphones in her ears. Melinda looked about the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, and when she knew it was empty, she took out her holy water to make sure it was full. Half-way full, but it should be okay.

Melinda took a breath then started down the hallway. She could feel her heart slowly picking up pace. She travelled down many hallways, running the EMF by the suites as she passed them. When she finished the floor she was on, Melinda headed to the elevator to go up.

As she reached the elevator, she pressed the 'up' button at the side and waited. Melinda pressed it again, then waited. About 5 minutes passed and still the doors have not opened. Melinda glanced to the side and saw a sign reading "Dear Sherton Guest". Just a notice saying this elevator was out of order. "Of course." Melinda said to herself.

So, she would take the stairs. Elevators made her nervous anyways. Melinda walked across the hallway to the exit where a set of stairs lay before her. The doors were heavy, but she pushed them open and emerged through. The walls of the stair room were white, and the florescent light casted an eerier yellow tint on everything. Melinda looked around nervously. If she had a choice, she'd have taken the elevator instead.

Melinda began to ascend up the stairs. Her footsteps echoing about the room. She looked down over the railing to the floors below. Everything was silent, expect for the droning buzz of the lights above. Melinda continued her march up the stairs. All of a sudden, The EMF wailed in her ears. Melinda's heart sank. She pulled it out of her pocket to take a look. She noticed light quivering from above her. She turned her head upwards toward the ceiling. Those lights weren't flickering before.

As much as she tried to ignore it, something wasn't right, and Melinda knew it. Being a hunter, she knew something wasn't right. She reached for her gun, but remembered that wouldn't do much. She then reached for the holy water, then slowly, she turned herself around and looked down.


	12. Confrontation

The EMF was ringing in her ears. Melinda quickly ripped them from her ears as she turned around. She looked down at the woman before her. Tall, brunette, pretty. Demon.

Melinda's eyes widend. Her throat went dry as she froze. The woman smiled. "Little Melinda Winchester in the flesh. Or, should I say Melinda half-Winchester, am I right?" She grinned ominously. Melinda just stared at her, then it hit her, this probably wasn't any old demon.  
"Lilith." Melinda mouthed quietly. Her heart thrashing.

The demon stepped closer to her. High heels clicking as she walked. "Close, but no cigar."  
Black eyes. Melinda hated them. A surge of relief washed over her--she was happy she wasn't Lilith--but still the presence of the demon loomed over her like a low-lying rain cloud.

There was silence for a long time. The demon continued to stare at her. "What? So I'm not the queen bitch, but I think I deserve a hello." The demon grinned. Melinda climbed a stair. "Leave. Or I'll kill you." Melinda finally said. The demon looked sad. "Oh, I am hurt, Melinda, I just wanted to talk." But the it smirked. "But you won't kill me. You'll call up your older brothers and get them to do it. Because, if I'm correct..." the demon climbed the stairs a little more, "you've got nothing but holy water." It teased.

Melinda backed up even more. It was right. "Speaking of your brothers, where are they?"  
"Looking for the queen bitch." Melinda retaliated.

"Of course they are. And what about Castiel?"

Melinda went from fear to anger. She paused a moment to control herself. "Why do you care? If he was here he'd kill you." The demon looked away from Melinda, still smiling. "Yeah, probably. But he's not. By the way, how is that going for you?" An angel and a human... in the same bed. I bet it's just... heavenly." The demon teased.

"You know nothing of Castiel and I." Melinda spat. But the demon kept going. "You know, it's never going to work. I mean, you guys go to get married, have a couple of holy-but-inbred kids, settle down in a nice house in God territory," the demon proceeded to get closer. "Then, he goes to show you what he really looks like underneath that sexy little vessel, then burns your eyeballs right out of your head. Actually, I wish you two the best of luck. Sounds like you'll be real happy together." The demon said sarcasticly.

"Shut up." Melinda commanded. She turned her head away from the thing below her, angry she couldn't kill it for what it said. The demon chuckled. "Oh, I get it. You two have broken up. How sad." She said with fake sympathy. Melinda continued to look away. "You know, you're the hottest couple. You're all anyone ever talks about downstairs." The demon was now a step below Melinda. "And you know what else they talk about?" She said in a whisper.

Melinda looked down at her briefly, hate growing. "Everyone knows that Angels and Humans can't be together.. It's corrupt! Hell, I bet you even know that. But you two love birds decided you're not going to play with God's rules. Rumor has it, there are some important people looking for your little boyfriend... and when they find him, guess what they're gonna do Melinda!" the demon lowered her voice. "Their going to kill him. Imagine that."

"You're lying." Melinda snapped, "How could you possibly know that?" The demon just smiled, showing off pearly white teeth. "Demons talk. And you wanna assume I'm lying? Go ahead. You're in for one hell of a surprise." She chuckled again.

Melinda just glared at her. "What do you want from me? What are you gonna do?"

The demon stepped down. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just the distraction," The demon looked up. "He's the one who's gonna kill you."

Before Melinda had a chance to whip around and even have a chance to defend herself, another demon appeared out of nowhere, and struck her across the face, hard. Melinda's body fell to the stairs, and limply and unconciously rolled to the bottom.


	13. Goodbye

Melinda rolled to the bottom of the stairs, her body the only source of sound, other than the drone of the florescent lighting above. The lights had stopped flickering, but it didn't change the fact that two demons stood circling around their prey. The woman bent down and examined Melinda. She checked her pulse, then growled slightly. She then looked up at the man who had knocked her unconcious.

"She's still alive. You didn't hit her hard enough." The woman stood up, then looked back down at Melinda. She studied her, then with her foot, rolled Melinda on her back. The demon squated down beside her again, getting an even closer look. She reached into Melinda's jacket, pulling out the flasking of holy water. The demon looked at it in disgust, then showed her friend before tossing it across the room, hitting one of the walls with a crash.

The demon trailed down Melinda's body, searching her pockets, discovering the gun. The demon pulled it out, smiling madly. "Now this is more like it." She set it down on her side then looked down at Melinda's face. "She's cute, isn't she?" The demon continued to watch Melinda as it stood up. "Do you think there's any harm in... borrowing her body?" The demon asked before she turned around to face the man. Before the demon had a chance to reply, white light poured out from his eyes and mouth. Vulgar sounds of gagging came from the posessed man, then he dropped to the ground, dead, revealing Castiel.

The woman's eye bulged with panic in the presence of the angel. Castiel glared at her, stepping closer to her. "Step away from her." He commanded. The demon did as she was told and backed away from Melinda's body, never taking her eyes off Castiel. He went to Melinda's body and just stood over her, protecting her. Castiel just watched the demon, and after moments of silence, the demon ran down the lower flight of stairs. Footsteps grew even quieter, then disappeared. The demon had vanished.

Castiel looked around to make sure there was no one else around. After confirming with himself that they were alone, Castiel looked at Melinda, then bent down to her level. Her body lay face up and sprawled out uncomfortably. Castiel reached his hand down and touched her face. He slowly closed his eyes and inhaled, transfering conciousness into her body. Within seconds, Melinda's eyes fluttered open and as she sat up, she began to cough. Castiel stood up right away.

Melinda regained herself, shaking her head around, trying to remember whatever just happend. She viciously looked around, remembering the demons that surrounded her. She then laid eyes on Castiel. "How.. What... What happend?" Melinda whispered as she slowly started to stand up. Castiel looked away from her. "You were about to be posessed."

Melinda stood on both feet now, glaring at Castiel. Just then, she remembered something. She was furious with him. "Oh, and I suppose you came to my rescue?" She spat. Castiel just looked away from her, speechless.  
"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." She stated.

Castiel looked down. "You were in trouble." Melinda looked down and saw that her gun had somehow managed to escape from her pocket. She bent down to pick it up. She studied it, made sure it was okay, then put back in her pocket. Her eyes remained on the ground. "You know, I really rather be in trouble than have to deal with you." She said said in a whisper. Her voice was shaky, like she was on the verge of tears.

But she wasn't. She kept herself calm and under control. "Do you realize what you had said to me?" She looked up Castiel, her hands pinned to her hips. Castiel never looked at her. "First, you want me. I was convinced you wanted me. Then you tell me I'm not wanted? You say you want to learn how to love..." Melinda took a shaky breath. "You don't do that to people you love. That hurt me." Melinda backed up, realizing something. She remember all that Dean said, and all the demon said. "But you don't know what it's like to hurt. You're not supposed to."

This caught Castiel's attention. He turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're not supposed to be in love. And I'm not supposed to be in love with you."  
"Melinda, I apologize." Castiel cut her off.

Melinda just stared at him. "I don't believe that. I don't believe you know how to be sorry." Castiel looked at her with zero emotion. Melinda studied him. "And you stare at me with no emotion. God, you're like a robot." Melinda turned away from him.

Castiel took a step closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, gripping it firmly. He couldn't feel her, but he didn't care. Her turned her around. "I can't love you anymore." Melinda told him.

Castiel opened his mouth, hesitant to tell her what he wanted to say. He forced it out anyways. "I love you." Castiel finally told her.  
Melinda turned to him, glaring at him wildly. Now she began to tear up. "No. No you don't," Melinda's words were uneasy. She kenw she had to get out before she broke down. "Don't lie, Castiel. I know you don't, because I know you don't know how!" She finally told him.

Melinda broke free frim his grasp then went to the door to enter the corridor of the hotel. She stopped, turned around and with tears already down her cheeks, she looked at Castiel. "Goodbye, Castiel." Melinda said her goodbye like it would be the last time she'd ever see him again. She turned around and ran out the door. Melinda never looked back, she didn't even stop or slow down. She didn't know where to go, or what to do. All she knew now was she owed a certain brother an apology.


	14. Reunited

Dean moved his own EMF up and down as he moved himself along the hallways. As he reached the end of the hallway, he wiped his forehead and looked down his already crossed path. He had already been down 5 hallways on 3 floors, and nothing. Dean shook his head then went for his phone. Time to call Sam.

He whipped out his phone and hit the speed dial on Sam's phone. The number began to dial, but before it hit the last number, Dean could have sworn he heard sobbing just out of ear shot. He raised the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. "Hello?" Sam voice came at the other end.

For a moment, Dean ingored the sobbing, and paid attention to his phone. "Sam, it's been an hour. Tell me you've found something." Dean mandated.  
"No, I haven't. Look, maybe we should go, it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack here. Let's come back when we know exactly where Lilith is." Sam said.

Dean pulled the phone away from his head to listen to the continuous crying. "What is that?" Dean mumbled. "Dean?" Sam called.  
"Sammy, look, I'm going to have to call you back." And with that, he hung up.

Dean rounded the corner of one corridor. What he saw shocked him.

Melinda's face soaked and shiny. Her structure appeared weak and fraile as she lunged herself at Dean, embracing him in a long need hug. "Dean." She said through sobs. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Confused, Dean looked down at his sister, but was hesitant to touch her. He waited a moment, thinking of what to say. "Mel, what happend? Why are you crying?" He pulled Melinda off of him. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Melinda took a moment to wipe her eyes and face, and calm her crying. She took a breath and looked at Dean.

"I should have never, ever got close with Castiel. I made a mistake, and I know I should have listend to you because in the end..." Melinda paused and looked away. She didn't really want to admit he was right, but she had missed her brother. Not talking to him was the worst.

"I was right?" He asked. Melinda only nodded. She looked away from him, and kept her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean backed away from her, then turned his back. This broke Melinda's heart. "Dean please!" She went after him, tugging his arm. She walked around him to face him, but he kept his head turned. "You put him before family, Mel." Was all he said.

"No I didn't!" Melinda gave him a face. "How could I have possibly put him before family?"  
"As soon as you fall in love with somebody, you don't care about anyone else. I bet you were willing to die for him, weren't you? Commit your whole life to him? He would have gotten you killed, and you would have left Sam and I behind. How would you like it if I fell in love with Castiel, huh? Devoted myself to him, leaving you guys behind, huh?"

Melinda let go over his arm. "Dean, you're not making any sense." Dean glared at her. "Love doesn't exist for us. Especially, to love an angel!" He empathized angel. "Melinda, do you know how wrong that is?"

"No Dean, I don't. Tell me, how wrong is it to love an angel? A guardian, a proctector." Melinda paused. "A warrior."  
"Wrong isn't the right word in this case," Dean corrected himself.

Melinda just shot him a look. "Oh yeah? Well what is?"  
"Dangerous. Thats the word. Melinda, do you know how dangerous that is?" He repeated his corrected sentence. His voice ominous and grim and... dangerous.

"How?" Melinda's voice was small. Dean took a step closer to her. "Well, there is a 50% chance of him getting you killed, but we already established that,"

"HOW!" Melinda shouted at him. "How can he get me killed?! That makes no sense if he's a freaking warrior! A gaurdian even! He'd protect me!" Melinda's heart was nearly shattered, more than it already was.

"And there is a 50% chance of you getting him killed." Dean finished his thought.

All of a sudden, Melinda forgot her anger. Something had occured to her.

She looked away from Dean, and began to walk aimlessly, deep in thought. After a pause, Dean spoke. "What's wrong?" Melinda turned to Dean, her eyes scared. "The demon I came across... She said that, some very important people were looking for him." Melinda tried to piece together everything.

"Who? Demons?" Dean asked. Melinda shook her head. "She didn't say who." Melinda put her hand on her forehead, trying to remember what the demon said.

"What else did it say?" Dean asked. Melinda waited a moment to remember, then it hit her. She moved her hand from her forehead to her mouth. Her eyes bulged. "Oh god." She whispered. "What?" Dean stepped foreward.

Melinda looked at Dean, wide eyed and scared. "She said that, when they find him, they're gonig to kill him." Her voice was silent, but shakey. "But she's lying, right? She's gotta be." Melinda tried to shake the nervous feeling that came over her. By convincing herself the demon lied could calm her down.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mel. Demons lie, but if the truth will mess with you, then..."

"Oh, my god." Melinda fell, he back colliding against the corridor wall. "He's going to die because of me!" Melinda half shrieked. Dean rushed to her side, placing her arm around her, providing her some comfort. "Shhh, it's okay. Cas is a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"We've gotta find him, Dean. We have to find Castiel and warn him!" Melinda looked deep into his brother's eyes. Her face was longing to rescue Castiel. All her love and compassion rushed to her eyes, and Dean could read her like a book. "Please!"

Dean looked down briefly, then back down at Melinda. "Okay. Okay, but first let's find Sam." Dean said as he went for his phone. Melinda wiped the tears that had fallen again.

All of a sudden, the floor beneath them shook. The walls beside them shook. The chandelliers shook. The world seemed to shake. A loud noise caused the Winchesters to duck and cover. A blaze of light light seemed to fill all of New York City, and in a flash it was gone. Everything was still again. Dean and Melinda looked at each other. Something big had just happend.


	15. HalfWinchester

Before they knew it, Melinda and Dean were sprinting down flights of stairs. The evelators were out, and they had to find Sam.

"Sam? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, where is Mel?"  
"She's with me. Did you feel that?"  
"Obviously."

Melinda had reached the bottom of the stairs before Dean did. She waited for him to descend. "Where are you?" Dean asked. Melinda watched as Dean talk to Sam. "Okay, well we'll meet you at the impala then." He hung up. Dean finally made it to the bottom.

"Let's go." He placed his back on Melinda and escorted her out the door into the rain. It was pouring harder than before now, but the moon was shining. It was eerie, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but there was no time to contemplate it. Melinda and Dean scooted over tot he car and hopped inside, waiting impaitently for Sam.

They sat in the front, soaking wet and quiet. "Dean." Melinda broke silence. Dean stared at out the windshield. "Yes, Mel?" Melinda turned her head to face her brother. "Tell me were cool now. Life's too short to hold grudges, especially ours."

Dean looked at her, smirking. "I think I know better than anyone that blood runs thicker than water," he paused to widen his smile. "Of course we're cool."

Melinda found herself smiling too, but only for a moment. "Dean, when the demon spoke to me, it called me Melinda half-Winchester. I remember when you used to call me that all the time," she licked her lips nervously, "do you still feel that way?"

Dean looked at her. The car was silent, apart from the rain on the roof. "Of course I do,"  
Melinda's heart skipped.

"But we still share blood, and I'm stuck with you so I can't do much about it." Dean gave her a reassuring smile. "You're my sister, youre my family." He finished.

Melidna replied with a smile. She turned her head to the winshield again. She looked at the moon and sky. It was so strange, how could it be rainging as hard as it was, and the sky he as clear as air? "Dean? How can it be raining if the sky is clear?" Melinda spoke.

Dean tilted his head up to take a look. "Well, I guess that explosion was bigger than I thought."  
Something told Melinda that it wasn't an explosion.

All of a sudden, Melinda could see Sam running outside towards the car. in a matter of seconds, he hopped in the back seat, also soaking wet. Out of breath, he looked at his siblings. "So?"

Dean looked back. "So what?" Sam gave him an awkward look. "So... let's go check it out?"  
And with that, Dean had rammed his keys in to the ignition and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the streets of New York attempting to find the blast sight.


	16. Sirens in the Distance

Melinda shook as violent as the walls of the hotel. If she hadn't already lost Castiel, she may have lost for good now. She blocked the thought out however, their were more important things at hand. Say, the explosion for example. Something big had happened, or was about to happen.

"It was like nothing I've ever seen before." Sam carried on the conversation. "There was this beautiful white light, just, surrounding everthing, you know? And then the explosion hit. I swear, it knocked me on my ass."

Dean turned a corner, and in an instant, they were stuck in New York traffic, still in the pouring rain. "Fantastic." Dean mumbled. Melinda felt herself take sharp breaths. Needle sharp, sharp enough to poke at her heart.  
Sounds of constant car horns seemed to blare through the city. "Wanna bet this isn't 12 AM rush hour?" Dean said abruptly.

The impala was stayed still along with the other cars for 5 whole minutes. Dean decided to take matters into his own hands. He undid his seat belt and reached for his gun on the dashboard. "Arm yourselves." He commanded to his siblings. Sam and Melinda checked their pockets for their guns, doing a quick ammo check.

Dean also checked his ammo, but stopped when he noticed movement from outside his window. People fled from their cars, all ehading in the same direction; foreward. They looked like fish swimming up stream, but with a grim purpose. Dean looked over at Melinda. Her eyes glued and scared. "Where are they going?" She asked nervously. Everything was beginning to make sense now, but she prayed it was all in her head.

"One way to find out." Dean said before opening his car door. Sam followed his lead, and he too stepped out into the rainy night. They waited for Melinda, and as soon as both her feet hit the road, they bolted eastward, following the crowd of people.

The rain was practically ice and it slid down Melinda's back with ease. She shivered, but it wasn't the cold. She could smell smoke in the distance. People were shouting. Sirens rang about the city. Perhaps a fire? People usually run away from fires, not towards them. Unless...

Ominous thoughts nagged at Melinda. Oh God, she hoped she was wrong. She stared straight foreward at her brothers back's as they lead they way. But suddenly, they stopped immediately. Melinda just about fall foreward onto Sam. From where Melinda was standing, she could tell people were gathered in a large circle around what appeared to be... a carter? The smell of smoke was definate now, and she could see it too.

Sirens wailed louder. It was an abulence, Melinda could tell. She still couldn't make out what all the fuss was about however, until she heard Dean.

"Sam. It's Cas."

Melinda gasped. The air lodged in her throat seemed to be stuck, preventing her from breathing. No, this wasn't happening, she thought. The temperature outside couldn't compare to how cold she felt on the inside. She took a cautious step in between her brothers, then looked down in the crater.

She fell to her knees screaming.


	17. Tears and Angel Blood

The crater was nothing more than a charred and smoking hole in the heart of the city. It ate up the intersection, and barely touched the sidewalks that lined the streets. The rain kept the fire down. Melinda, who's knees had failed her, began to crawl. She crawled into the shallow crater and crawled towards the middle, and kept crawling, because she knew she was in no condition to stand.

"Melinda, get back here!" Dean shouted. Melinda couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear the roar of the crowd of people. She couldn't even hear the sirens. Everything was silent to her. She kept her eyes to the body in the center of the crater. Her limbs and knees were matted with soot, and her hands were scraped from the jagged and freshly cut up road. However, known of this mattered, she thought to herself as she began to cry.

"Castiel." She mearly called out. Her voice was cracking and barely there. Soon, she'd be choked by tears and completely unable to speak. "Castiel, Castiel." She called silently again. Melinda crawled faster and faster until suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Melinda just had to take a moment to stop and stare.

There were people calling out to her, shouting at her to come back. She looked back and saw Dean and Sam running to her. Everything seemed to slow down, however. Melinda had been blinded by her own tears as she looked down at the body beneath her. Gently, and ever so carefully, she scooped Castiel's head and pulled his body into her. She wrapped her fingers in his damp hair. Melinda got off her knees and sat down now, cradelling him in her arms, rocking back and forth, sobbing, calling out his name weakly. She knew she looked like a mess, and she was.

Melinda looked down at Castiel's scratched up face, his beautiful face, and it was partically destroyed. Rain washed away the blood, but red streams trickled down his cheeks. Melinda wiped it all away quickly, cleaning him, treating him like he still had life. She called his name one more time, shaking him, hoping his eyes would open. Just as Dean and Sam came huddling over her, the truth had hit Melinda like a crater in the earth. Castiel was dead. There was a permanet hole straight through Melinda's heart.

"Mel." Dean called from above her. Suddenly, every sound came rushing to her ears. She could hear the people, the sirens, the rain. She could even hear her brothers. Melinda looked up at them. They couldn't tell the rain for the tears, but they knew she wasn't okay.

"Mel, we have to go." Sam crouched down beside her. He looked at Dean; Dean was making sure the police hadn't arrived yet. Now, civilians were making their cautious way down the crater to assist the Winchesters. Sam looked back at Melinda. "Listen, we've got to go, now!" He put his hand on her shoulder, gripping it with eager.

Melinda simply looked at him with tired eyes. "I.. can't leave.. him.." She barely whispered.  
"Look, Melinda, the police are going to be here in about 30 seconds now we have to go." Sam said with urgence. Melinda began to cry again.

"I know you don't want to leave him, but that isn't Cas anymore! That's Jimmy's dead body." Dean hollered.

Melinda looked down at Castiel, one more time.  
"Let's go!" She heard Dean shout at her.

She took Castiel's face into her hands, and lowered her head to his. Melinda glanced at his dead face.  
"I'm sorry," she kissed his lips, "I'm so sorry."

Before she knew it, Melinda had been pulled away from Jimmy's body, and lifted to her feet. She never took her eyes from his body.

"No!" She yelled, reached down for him. "No! Let me stay!" She shouted even louder. In seconds, she was picked up off the ground, and thrown over Dean's shoulder. She found herself travelling backwards, watching Castiel's body being surrounded by suvillians.

Sam reached the top of the crater before Dean. Dean simply handed Melinda to Sam. Dean cralwed out of the hole and looked back at the forming crowd. Ambulences, police, and even the fire department had just arrived. Paramedics rushed to Jimmy's body, but they were far too late. With a face of disgusted sympathy, Dean turned away and followed Sam and Melinda back to the impala.


	18. The End

It had been a week since the accident, although accident isn't really the right word for it---it was just a word Sam called it. This was no accident, and they all knew it. It had been a week since Castiel died, and the Winchester's found themselves at Bobby's.

The were at Bobby's to track down Lilith. After New York, she fell off the grid yet again, and now they had to track her down again. Dean and Sam insisted that they all pressed on with the job, especially Dean. The best way to forget something was to occupy yourself with something else, in this case a hunt. Out of all the Winchesters, Dean knew that lesson best.

Melinda hadn't spoken in around a week, and if she did, she was very limited with her words. Her brothers were damn worried about her, but they knew hunting down Lilith would be the best remedy. In fact, it was the only remedy. Yes, Castiel was gone, and they all missed him, even Dean. Their source of device, magic and living protection had been completely cut off now that their gaurdian angel had died.

Bobby had entered the room with a bottle of jack and shot glasses. He set them out on the table and poured each Winchester a glass. Sam and Dean finished their right away. Melinda just stared at hers, then hestiantly took the glass in her hand then downed it. It seemed to go down smooth. She ordered Bobby for another glass. Wordlessly, her wish was his command and he filled her cup and slid it over to her. She drank it down then asked for another.

"I'm not going to let you drink your pain away." Bobby told her. Melinda just glared at him, one hand on the shot glass, the other pressed up against the table. She didn't speak. Her brother's just stared at her. Just another awkward day for the Winchesters.

Bobby say down beside Melinda. "Boys, can you give us a minute?" Sam stood up with ease, then headed for the door. Dean stayed at the table. "Bobby, we've got no time for girl talk, we have to find Lilith!"  
Bobby just looked up at Dean, gesturing with his eyes to leave them alone.

Powerless, Dean grabbed his jacket from the chair and followed Sam out the door. When Bobby sensed they were alone, he turned to Melinda. She was always pouring herself another glass. Bobby looked at her with sympathy as he took the bottle from her.

"I told you, I'm not letting you drink your pain away."  
"Bobby, please. I'm not in the mood for this." Melinda snatched the bottle back.

Bobby knew there was no use in arguing with someone who lost someone they love. He tried it with Dean and it got nowhere. He even tried it with Sam when Dean went to hell, it still got him no where. He let Melinda have the bottle. She didn't even bother with the glass and drank straight from the bottle.

"At least pace yourself. You won't be able to remember what I'm about to tell you."

Melinda just shot him a simple, almost drunken glare. Her eyes were lazy and partically filled with whiskey.  
"Melinda, I know you loved Cas, I know he loved you to, and I know this hurts like holy hell,"  
"Thanks for reminding me." Melinda slurred.

Bobby's eyes were sympathetic. "But you gotta help with the hunt. You have to help us find Lilith. You have to help your brother's kill her. If you do that, you'll help yourself." Bobby told her.

"How will I be helping myself?" Melinda put her lips to the bottle again.  
"It will help you forget Cas. It will start the healing."

Melinda put down the bottle with a loud crash. She stared drunkenly at Bobby. "Healing? How can I ever come closer to starting to heal now that I've lost the only think I've ever loved?" Melinda asked. She knew healing was out of the question. She knew she could never forget Castiel. And she didn't want to either. Despite what she said to him, despite what he's done to her, despite the doubt anyone ever gave them, she loved him. She loved him so much she let him began apart of her, a part she will never forget, a part she will enver be able to let go of.

"The only thing you ever loved?" Bobby asked doubtfully, not fulling believing her.  
"Yes, Bobby, the only thing I ever loved." Melinda said with disgust. She drank some more, getting drunker with ever gulp.

"Tell me that's the liquor talking. Castiel isn't the only thing you ever loved. What about your mother?"  
"She dumped me on my dad."

Bobby had forgotten that.  
"Well, uh, what about your dad? What about your brothers?" Bobby finally took the whiskey from Melinda. "That's enough for one night."  
Melinda appeared sad now that her only comfort had been ripped away. "Please, Bobby," she said with tears in her eyes. She jut wanted to drink and be alone, nothing more.

"Melinda. I'm going to get you some water. You're going to sober up, and you're going to help us find Lilith, damnit!" Bobby got up from the table, holding the whiskey bottle. "You're saying you don't love your family? Well, I'm going to let you get away with what you've said because you're drunk and you don't mean that." Bobby went to the kitchen.

Melinda let her head drop on the table. Hanging tears fell loosely from her eyes and down her cheek. As Bobby came back into the main room, she lifted her head. "I do love my brothers. I do love my dad. Hell, I love you!" She gestured to Bobby with a sad smile. "But Castiel was my first love, like actual love, like Sam and Jessica love." Melinda confesed.

Bobby sat down the glass of water infront of Melinda and urged her to take it. He took his seat beside her again. "Give it time, kiddo. Time is the best healer of all."  
Just as Bobby had said that, Dean and Sam had come through the kitchen. Melinda looked at them blankely. They must have gone in through the back door.

"And in this case, family is the best medicine, and you've got all the medicine you need right here." Bobby pointed at the boys. Sam and Dean smiled down at their sister. Melinda returned the smile.

And right there, in that moment, everyone gathered around that table gave Melinda the love, the courage and the strength to carry on. As they began their search for Lilith and the remaining seals, the healing had started.

Castiel was Melinda's subliminal crutch. She may have failed in teaching him love, and got him killed in the end, but Melinda gained something. In teaching Cas, and in letting him go, she too learned how to love.

The End.


End file.
